


The Thrilling Adventures of Caroline Fair-Play and Miss Salary

by cornix



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Season: Marielda, Secret Samol 2018, also a lil peek of Peg, background The Six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornix/pseuds/cornix
Summary: Swashbuckling romance! Daring heists! Chilling mysteries! A set of three illustrations of these wonderful girls as they go on adventures in the city of Marielda.





	The Thrilling Adventures of Caroline Fair-Play and Miss Salary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janiejw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejw/gifts).



> What a great request this was! I had SO much fun with it, and I hope you'll like it! The last illustration is a bit less detailed and more cartoony, mostly because I added it on a whim last-minute...

(sorry there's supposed to be art here but i somehow deleted the source image and i don't have time to fix it right now but i will!)


End file.
